


Patience is a virtue

by shovel_bunny



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shovel_bunny/pseuds/shovel_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil thinks that Clint needs a lesson in patience in the bedroom.  This is just porn and smut I'm afraid, no redeeming plot value here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see if I could write something a little bit porny for these two. I'm choosing to ignore the film for the moment (for obvious reasons) and just wanted to write something about the two of them enjoying themselves.

They tumble through the door to the bedroom in a tangle of limbs and Phil grunts when his back hits the wall as Clint shoves him up against it hard. Hard enough to make his ribs ache after the day they’ve had. Clint’s growling hungrily, pressing up against him as his hands roam and fumble with Phi’s clothing and normally Phil loves this. Loves that Clint’s so hot for him that he can’t wait for it. But today he wants something different, wants to take his time a little, wants to take his lover apart slowly.

He drags his mouth away from Clint’s and after sucking in a few deep breaths as the archer attacks his neck instead he lets out a chuckle and nips at Clint’s ear to get his attention.

‘Always in such a rush, Barton,’ he lets out a groan of his own as he feels Clint grin against his neck and rut a little harder against him.

‘You know me, sir, patience is not one of my virtues. Not when it comes to you and getting naked anyway.’

Phil feels a grin of his own spreading across his face, ‘Oh, I think you’ll see the benefits of being patient after I’m through with you tonight.’

Clint pulls back a touch so that he can look at Phil suspiciously, eyes narrowed, ‘Hmmm, you’ve got your sly face on, Phil. What are you up to?’

Phil lets his smile spread even wider as he reaches for the hem of Clint’s tshirt, ‘Trust me, Clint...and we’ll still need to be naked.’

Clint’s soft response, ‘Always,’ combined with the serious look in his eyes as his face emerges from the tshirt makes Phil’s heart stutter. 

He drags the archer in for another kiss, heated and demanding. When he pulls back Clint’s eyes are all pupil, just a hint of colour around the edges and his hands are already working at his belt buckle. Phil smirks and starts stripping out of his own clothes quickly and efficiently, leaving them in a neat pile by the door.

Phil takes just a moment to appreciate the magnificent sight that is a naked and turned on Clint Barton, all heavy lidded eyes and flushed skin over taut muscle. Clint sucks in a shaky breath as Phil stalks towards him and the older man has no doubt that his desire is written plainly all over his face. He reaches behind Clint for the lube on the nightstand and then he sits on the bed, spreading his knees wide apart as he flicks the cap off the tube. He smiles at the faintly puzzled look on Clint’s face and pats the bed between his spread thighs, ‘Sit here, back to me.’

Clint raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth, but obviously thinks better of it and just shrugs as he moves to obey Phil’s instructions. Phil doesn’t bother to hide his body’s rather obvious reaction to having Clint’s naked ass pressed against his erection. His cock twitches and pulses against the younger man and for a moment he presses his face against the back of Clint’s neck wondering if he will have the willpower to last this one out. He wraps his arms around Clint and spends a long few minutes exploring the younger man’s body, rubbing the inside of his wrists over Clint’s nipples to hear him hiss in pleasure and arch against him. 

‘Fuck, Phil, that’s good,’ Clint pants and twists his head round to slide his tongue against Phil’s lips. Phil kisses him as he slides his hands down towards his lover’s cock, but pauses before he quite gets there.

‘Phil!’ it comes out as almost a whine.

‘Patience, remember, Clint. That’s the name of the game tonight. Patience and willpower, both of which I know you have in spades, so I will not be pleased if you give in too easily.’

Clint swallows and Phil can almost feel him make the effort as the archer forces his body to relax back against him.

‘Yeah, that’s it. Relax, Clint, I’ll take care of you, you know I will.’

‘Yeah, yeah, I know it.’

Phil smiles against his neck, feeling the little shiver it sends through Clint, before he slides his mouth to Clint’s ear to husk his instructions, ‘Ok then, here’s the deal. You’re going to put your hands behind me, rest them on the bed and you are not going to move them from there. Then, I am going to use my hands on you Clint. I’m going to use my hands to please you, I’m going to bring you to the edge over and over again.’ 

This time Clint gives a full body shudder and Phil lets his tongue slide out to lick against the shell of his lover’s ear to hear him moan.

‘But you’re not going to come, Clint. Every time you feel like you’re getting close, like you won’t be able to hold on, you’re going to tell me. Tell me to slow down or stop, whatever, but you are not going to come. Not until I’m good and ready for you to, do you hear me.’

‘I hear you, Phil. Jesus, you’re trying to kill me here.’ It comes out as a low growl that makes Phil’s cock jump against his lover’s body and he has to use a little willpower of his own not to grind up against that gorgeous ass.

‘Oh, I don’t think exercising a little restraint is going to kill you,’ Phil smiles as Clint unclenches his fists from where they’ve been resting on his thighs and slides them down to rest against the bed next to Phil’s thighs.

‘Good boy.’ 

That gets a strangled sounding moan and Phil takes a deep breath as he grabs up the lube again from where its fallen on the bed. He makes a show of rubbing it in his hands, warming it so that it won’t be a shock against Clint’s heated skin and then finally he slips one hand around the younger man’s hard cock. Clint lets out a sigh and drops his head back to rest against Phil’s shoulder, eyes closed as Phil’s hand begins to move, a soft slow slide at first to ease them into this.

He carries on like that for the first minute or so until he feels Clint’s hips begin to move, finding the rhythm of Phil’s hand. He takes that as his cue to move things along and bring his other hand into play. Clint’s breathing roughens as Phil’s hand slides from where its been wrapped around his chest, down past his cock and reaches to cup carefully around his balls.

‘Fuck...’ 

Phil smiles and ever so carefully varies the pressure in both hands, using just the flexing of his fingers in an unpredictable rhythm to wind Clint a bit higher. Soon, the archer’s body begins to tighten and arch against him.

‘Ah, Phil, slow down, God,’ Clint forces the words out through gritted teeth and Phil responds instantly, taking both hands away for a second or two and leaning his jaw against the strong thick column of Clint’s neck to feel his pulse and wait for it to calm a touch. 

When the archer’s racing heartbeat slows a little he moves back in again, this time using both hands to work over Clint’s cock, first one hand sliding from base to tip, then the other in a smooth movement so that Clint’s cock is constantly covered. He starts slowly and then increases the tempo and this time he talks to Clint as well, moves his mouth back to his ear to tell him how perfect he is, how well he’s doing, how unbelievably fucking hot he is like this.

Clint groans and lets loose a litany of curses, his body undulating against Phil until the older man’s voice begins to crack and he bites down against the thick muscle at the base of Clint’s neck causing the archer to shout and Phil to drag his hands away again.

‘God, Phil. This is torture,’ Clint lets out a shaky laugh as he tries to force his tense body to relax.

‘Uh huh, and you’re loving it so don’t deny it.’ Phil’s voice is low and husky even to his own ears and it seems Clint likes that too as he growls and twists his head round to bite at his lips.

Phil starts off slow again to give them both a chance to recover but soon he increases the speed of his right hand and uses the left to smear the copious pre-come Clint’s leaking over the head of his cock in a rolling twisting motion that has Clint crying out before too long. Phil doesn’t stop this time though, just slows the pace of his right hand and brings his left arm up to rub over Clint’s nipples.

‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’ Clint chants as his body jerks in Phil’s arms and Phil feels a splash of hot come run down over his fingers before he can let go. He is quite frankly amazed at Clint’s control though when the archer just sucks in a breath and regains control of himself. 

‘That was close, nearly lost it there,’ his voice is breathless and it takes Phil a moment or two to be able to respond. When he does its with softly murmured praise as he uses two fingers to smear the wetness over Clint’s cock and smooth the way again. He uses his left hand this time to slide over Clint’s cock with a light touch, while his right hand slides down below to roll his balls lightly, press them up against the base of his cock and then sneakily slips lower to trace ever so gently around and over his hole quickly before returning to his balls. Clint moans and his hands clutch against Phil’s thighs as he tries desperately to obey his lover’s instructions and not move them.

‘Please, please, fuck please, Phil...please,’ the words spill from Clint’s mouth in a rush, his chest heaving as he sucks in harsh gasps of air and the hard muscles in his stomach jerk reflexively as he struggles to control himself. Phil can feel the tremors in his arms as the archer’s hands clench against his thighs and he attempts to soothe him with open mouthed kisses pressed up and down the length of his neck.

‘You’re so gorgeous like this, Clint. Wish I could see your face.’

‘Yeah, next time we should do this in front of a mirror.’

Phil smiles at the thought that Clint is already anticipating the next time they’ll do this but for now he just wants to make his lover come undone. He shifts back to his right hand and begins to jerk Clint hard, in just the right rhythm and with the little twist that he knows Clint loves. He tightens his left arm around the younger man, holding him solidly in place against his chest as he finally gives Clint the permission he needs to let go.

‘Ok baby, you’ve done so good. Let it go now. Come for me’

And just like that, as if that’s all he really needed, Clint is arching in his arms so hard that Phil can barely hold onto him as he cries out and shakes, come streaking him from chest to belly and soft almost pained whimpers escaping him as Phil strokes him through it until he’s too sensitive and has to push Phil’s hand away.

Phil holds onto him, holds him up against his chest as Clint’s body slumps exhausted. He waits until he’s certain he isn’t going to come himself the second he tries to move, before shifting backwards and dragging Clint up with him. The archer’s practically dead weight as he rolls onto his side on the bed but aware enough to drag Phil over with him. Clint reaches down and back between his legs to grasp at Phil, drawing his aching cock between Clint’s thighs.

‘God, you must really need to come by now, Phil,’ he clenches his thighs and Phil can’t quite keep a strangled sound from slipping out.

‘Yeah, fuck, won’t take long,’ he says as he begins to thrust, fast into the tight heat Clint’s thighs create.

‘Love it when you do this,’ Clint murmurs, ‘Love the feel of you taking what you need, love feeling you against me.’

When Phil comes, he nearly whites out, his ears buzzing from the blood pounding in his pulse. He tries to catch his breath as he pants against Clint’s shoulder and presses his lips to the younger man’s sweat sheened skin. They should really think about getting cleaned up. Clint in particular is going to be a hell of a mess if they don’t shower soon, but as Phil tries to find the energy to raise himself up he feels Clint’s hand grab his arm to tug him back down.

‘I’ll use my tshirt to wipe up, don’t worry about it for now.’

Phil pulls a face because that’s just disgusting but he’s absolutely wiped so he simply leans over to swipe Clint’s tshirt from the floor and then tugs the covers over them when Clint’s finished. He tucks himself as close as he can to his lover and wraps his arm around him, though he will deny to his dying day that they are snuggling.

He’s almost asleep when he hears Clint mumbling sleepily.

‘What was that?’

‘I said that you were right, I think I do see the benefits of being patient,’ a loud and lengthy yawn interrupts Clint midway through, ‘Though I don’t think I’d have the energy for it every night.’

Phil grins and drifts off to sleep to the sound of Clint Barton snuffling and almost snoring and the thought that having a sniper as a lover, who’s honed his patience and will to almost epic proportions, is no bad thing at all.

FIN


End file.
